1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of an adjusting buckle for a shoulder strap, and in particular to one which is associated with a press release button to provide a firm positioning of a shoulder strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of sleeveless clothing are very popular for women in summer, for general living or formal situations, but the shoulder strap of the wearer""s brassiere or the like beneath the sleeveless clothing often falls down onto the arm, thus causing embarrassment and inconvenience to the wearer. A shoulder strap made of plastic has been developed to prevent the strap from being visible if this situation should arise. However, this kind of plastic strap does not permit air to pass through it, and will stick to the skin. The reason why the shoulder strap is loosened is due to the buckle.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the conventional adjusting buckle for a shoulder strap 10 is shaped as a numeral 8 with two holes 11 for the strap 30. The inner side of the holes of the adjusting buckle 10 is provided with slip-proof lines 13. However, the slip-proof lines 13 cannot effectively keep the position of the strap, so that the strap will often be loosened. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the adjusting buckle of the shoulder strap to obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of an adjusting buckle for a shoulder strap, and in particular to one which is associated with a press release button to provide a firm positioning of a shoulder strap.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of an adjusting buckle for a shoulder strap which includes an integrally formed adjusting buckle body and a press-release button, wherein the adjusting buckle body has two inner slots and two outer slots, the press-release button has a bottom formed with two protuberances configured and positioned to engaged the two outer slots, and the shoulder strap is made of silicone and passes through the two inner slots, whereby when the press-release button is engaged with the adjusting buckle body, the shoulder strap will be kept in a firm position.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention; To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.